


Bastards, Bullets and Bees

by Rebekah_Zellers



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: Tony's injured at a crime scene and the team refuses to believe him





	1. Chapter 1

It was the sting that he noticed first; there was something not right but Tony just couldn't put his finger on it. Working tirelessly alongside his team, Anthony DiNozzo kept working until the pain in his head became too much to take.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs growled. "Get your ass back to work."

"Would love to Boss," Tony quipped. "Something is wrong; I can't figure out what though."

"You developed ESP, Tony?" Tim jabbed with irritation.

"Perhaps it's his ego that is getting too big," Ziva teased.

"I don't feel well," Tony placed a hand on a tree to brace himself against the wave of dizziness that had washed over him.

"Were you up all night, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned as he glanced over at his SFA.

"No," Tony growled. "Never mind." Tony's body is betraying him; the pain in his skull is now burning into his shoulder and he cannot wait until Gibbs gives the word so they can head back to NCIS.

"We're done here," Gibbs announces and that is music to Tony's ears.

Tony makes his way to the car and climbs silently into the back seat; he's hoping that he can close his eyes and will the pain in his head away. However, he has a feeling that the nausea may be his bigger issue.

"Tony?" Palmer calls as he sees a very pale Tony get into the car. "You okay?"

"Don't feel good," Tony said softly as Palmer moves to stoop just inside the open door of the car.

"Come down to autopsy when we get back," Palmer whispers. "We'll get you fixed up."

"Thanks," Tony closes his eyes leaving Palmer the task of closing the door, gently.

The ride back to NCIS was quiet; Tony slept the whole way while Gibbs cast a few glances back at him. He could see a slight green tinge to Tony's skin but he still couldn't help but feel the younger man had been out late the night before and was playing it up a bit.

As soon as they pulled into the lot at NCIS, Ziva and McGee exited the vehicle to follow Gibbs which left Tony sound asleep in the back with nobody looking out for him. When he finally woke up on his own, he didn't know how much time had passed between their arrival and his return to consciousness.

Hurrying out of the car, Tony didn't see the spot of blood on the seat of charger. The elevator ride made his stomach lurch and instead of the bullpen he soon found himself stumbling out of the elevator and into autopsy.

"Tony," Palmer called to his friend as he rushed to his side. "Let's get you on a table; you look like hell."

"Feel like hell," Tony mumbled. "Don't know what's wrong but Gibbs is pissed."

"I heard," Palmer whispered as he helped Tony out of his coat. "He thinks you were out clubbing."

"Haven't been to a club in two years," Tony snorted.

"There is blood on your collar," Palmer pulled on a pair of gloves and started to closely examine his friend's head and neck. "Tony, I want you to lay down and try to stay still for me."

"What's wrong?" DiNozzo was trying not to panic.

"I'm not sure, I need a light and Dr. Mallard." Palmer soothed. "He can help hold some of your hair out of my way so I can see."

Palmer rushed into Ducky's office. "Dr. Mallard, I need you. Tony's here; he's not feeling well. I think there is something lodged in his skull."

"Dear Boy," Ducky started talking to Tony to keep him calm. It was with great care that he and his assistant finished examining their patient.

"Mr. Palmer," Ducky grabbed some gauze and held it to a spot on Tony's head. "Please ring for an ambulance."

"Ducky?" Tony called out as he started to panic. "What's wrong?"

"Dear boy," Ducky tried to keep Tony still. "It seems that there is something lodged in your skull that is making you feel rather dreadful."

"Don't remember getting hit in the head," Tony tried to think over his day. "I remember feeling something sting or like a hard bite. It was after that when I got sick."

"The ambulance is on the way," Palmer moved to his friend's side and gave a warm smile. "Just relax; we're going to get you some help."

"Why do I need an ambulance?" Tony blinked in confusion.

"Just so you can have a good excuse for Gibbs," Palmer joked. "He can't give you grief if you are hauled out in an ambulance."

Tony giggled; he liked Palmer's logic. "Smart thinking, Gremlin."

The ambulance attendants took great care to load Tony gently onto the gurney and into the ambulance. Ducky stayed with his young patient until the ambulance doors closed. As soon as they did, he was met by one very angry looking Gibbs.

"Where's DiNozzo, Duck?" Gibbs growled.

"In that ambulance, Jethro." Ducky pointed to the vehicle that was exiting the garage. "I would suggest that you make your way to Bethesda; the boy has a bullet lodged in his skull."

"What?" Gibbs growled.

"You heard me Jethro," Ducky growled. "Perhaps you and the rest of your crew should have taken him seriously when he said that he didn't feel well."

"Will he be okay?" Gibbs was stunned.

"Do you honestly care?" Palmer snapped. "Do any of you care?"

"Jimmy," Ducky cautioned.

"Permission to go to the hospital and be with my friend, Dr. Mallard." Palmer waited until he got a nod from his superior. "Thank you, sir."

"I would suggest that you make your way there too, Special Agent Gibbs. You will need to sign the paperwork for the surgery and things." Ducky moved past his friend. "Don't make me get Director Vance involved."

Nodding, Gibbs made his way quickly to his desk to grab the keys to his car and to get his badge and gun.

"I'm going to the hospital," Gibbs called to McGee and David. "Tony's got a bullet in his head."


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: You may actually like Vance in this chapter. *what did I do?* lol

Gibbs didn't remember the drive to Bethesda nor did he remember walking into the hospital. The first conscious moment he had was when he realized that he was standing outside the trauma room watching as they worked on his agent.

"The bullet lodged into the bone," Palmer explained. "They will take him to surgery to remove the bullet and check to see how much damage there is to the brain."

"The fact that he is conscious is a good sign, right?" Gibbs was scared.

"It's promising," Palmer said softly. "By the Grace of God because you and your team sure as hell aren't to thank for him getting here."

"That's not fair," Gibbs grunted.

"Isn't it?" Vance commented as he walked up on the conversation. "I have never known Special Agent DiNozzo to complain about any type of injury or illness. I've seen you insist he be checked out for things when he elected to try to ignore it."

"DiNozzo's not the best judge at taking care of himself," Gibbs retorted.

"Which should have meant you took any complaint that he offered up seriously," Vance moved to the door so he could look in on his agent. "Your team is a mess, Gibbs. I'm giving you until DiNozzo's out of the hospital to get them back in order and their heads on straight. Don't make me break you up in order to keep the integrity of NCIS intact."

"Integrity of NCIS?" Gibbs questioned.

"Don't make me spell it out for you," Vance growled. "You know exactly what I mean."

"That when DiNozzo isn't around the solve rate of my team goes down?" Gibbs got in Vance's face. "He's the best damn agent I have worked with including you; don't you dare take him off my team."

"Wasn't planning on it," Vance smirked. Seeing that Ziva and Tim were heading down the hallway towards them, Vance used the opportunity to get his point across. "Your team seems to have some dead weight on it, Gibbs. I would re-evaluate what you have and make changes accordingly."

"Changes?" McGee questioned.

"The Director is angry that Tony got hurt?" Ziva inquired.

"Yes," Gibbs nodded.

"Just not in the way that you seem to think he is Agent David," Palmer pushed past the team. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go sign some paperwork so that Tony can be taken to surgery."

"Are you not his next of kin?" Ziva looked confused.

"No," Palmer turned to the team. "No, he's not. Actually, he hasn't been for a while."

Tony was wheeled out of the trauma room towards the elevators. Gibbs was startled by the ghostly paleness of his agent. "Can I talk to him for a minute?" Gibbs questioned. The staff nodded and took two steps back to give the men privacy.

"Boss?" Tony whispered under the oxygen mask.

"You fight," Gibbs' voice broke. "I need you on my six."

"Boss?" Tony's confusion had nothing to do with the bullet in his skull.

"We're family," Gibbs reminded him. "I'll be here when you come out of surgery; I've got your six."

"Love you too, Boss." Tony smiled up at his boss, his eyes filled with such love and sincerity.

Nodding, Gibbs squeezed Tony's hand one final time before moving out of the way to allow the medical team to care of his agent. "I'll be waiting for you, DiNozzo."

Palmer walked up beside the gurney and took Tony's hand. "I'm going to accompany you as far as the double doors to surgery."

The ride in the elevator was quiet, Tony's mind was foggy from the pain meds they had pumped him full of not to mention to the preoperative sedative. "Palmer?"

"Yeah," Jimmy turned to look at Tony. "What's up?"

"Thanks,' Tony whispered as his eyes drifted closed. "You're a good friend."

"Anytime," Palmer smiled. "You just get better; we have a tap dance contest to start practicing for." Tony chuckled before sleep finally claimed him.

"This is as far as you go," the surgeon commented to Jimmy.

"I know," Palmer smiled convulsively. "Take good care of him, please. He's the first friend I ever made when I came to NCIS; he's my best friend. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"I will," Dr. Tannenbomb reassured. "I will take very good care of him."

Gibbs made his way up to the surgical waiting area where Palmer was reading a magazine. "Where'd Tim and Ziva go?" Jimmy questioned.

"Back to NCIS," Gibbs explained. "I have them cleaning up all the paperwork they owe me; I've got some decisions to make and I needed the time without them in order to do that."

"If I may be so bold," Palmer sat on the edge of his seat. "They follow your lead. I watched you at the crime scene today; you were very unkind to Tony."

"You weren't," Gibbs scrubbed his hand over his face. "You were right there checking on him."

"He's my friend," Palmer explained. "I know him; thought you did too."

"I did," Gibbs sighed. "Don't know what got so screwed up."

"I do," Palmer shook his head.

"Mr. Palmer," Ducky walked into the room. "Why don't you go get us something to drink while I speak to Agent Gibbs."

"We were kinda talking, Duck." Gibbs interrupted his friend.

"I know, Jethro." Ducky moved to sit next to Gibbs. "However, I think what needs to be said is better coming from me."

"Which is?" Gibbs growled.

"You have lost your objectivity, Jethro." Ducky said very calmly. "You seem set on making sure that young Anthony does not make the same mistakes that you have in life. You've pushed him so far away that you do not connect with that young man anymore."

"Just trying to keep him from being hurt," Gibbs shrugged.

"And in doing so," Ducky gave his friend a very pointed look. "You have accomplished the one thing that you set out to save him from; a tremendous amount of hurt."

"That's..." Gibbs paused for a moment. "How do I fix it?"

"You reach out to him," Ducky sighed. "Stop pushing him away every time you think he's going to get hurt. For God's sake Jethro, step up and do a better job that his father. You have a vast capacity to love; just love him like you do the rest of the team. He's not you, Agent Gibbs; stop treating him as if he is."

"All his life," Palmer interjected from the doorway. "He's just wanted to matter to someone. I know you care, Agent Gibbs. It's how you care that is the issue. Stop pouring salt into the proverbial wound; be the catalyst that precipitates the healing."

"You're a pretty smart guy," Gibbs gave Palmer a slight smile. "Tony's lucky to have you for a friend."

"I'm the lucky one," Palmer smiled. "I'm the lucky one."


	3. Chapter 3

Vance entered the waiting area with Abby following closely behind. "Ms. Scuito processed the evidence that your team brought back from the crime scene; she needs the bullet from Agent DiNozzo to compare to what she has so far."

"Is he going to be okay?" Abby's eyes were filled with tears. "He has to be okay, Gibbs."

"He will be Abbs," Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"Did you assign another team to the case?" Gibbs questioned.

"Yes," Vance nodded. "McGee and David are helping with the investigation; I think they need to come to some harsh realizations on this."

"I agree," Gibbs sighed. "Abby, can you think of any reason why that bullet didn't kill him?"

"Several," Abby nodded. "I will have a better idea once I see it; test it."

Vance's phone rang in unison with Gibbs' cell. Turning to Abby, Gibbs exhaled. "Tim has the gun and the shooter; he'll bring it down to you as soon as you get back to NCIS."

"Sounds like your team was too close to discovering something," Vance questioned as he hung up. "I'm sending a team back to the area that you were searching. There has to be a reason that Agent DiNozzo was shot at."

"Something we didn't see?" Gibbs huffed. "I'm going back to the scene; I need to be the one to find the answer."

"You aren't staying to see how the surgery went?" Palmer was becoming upset.

"Decisions about his care are up to you," Gibbs gave Palmer a hard look. "Decisions about his safety are up to me; I will be back before he wakes up."

"Go get ‘em Gibbs." Abby encouraged as she took her place next to Palmer; she had to wait for the bullet.

Gibbs arrived at the crime scene at the same time the team did. Walking over to where Tony had been searching, Gibbs took the time to clear away some brush that was just beyond the search parameter.

"McGee," Gibbs yelled. "Get some pictures of this; I want this area taped off. DiNozzo was very close to finding what I believe is our missing Petty Officer."

"We're going to need Ducky," McGee commented.

"I'll call him," Gibbs sighed. "He and Palmer are at the hospital; I am going to head back there now. You make sure that we don't miss anything this time."

"Yes, Boss." McGee nodded. "Gibbs, I am sorry that I teased Tony instead of looking out for him. Tell him that I'm sorry, please. I'll stop and see him after we wrap this up."

"I will," Gibbs nodded. "Come alone though or with Abby; don't bring Ziva. She is going to need to come to some harsh realities on her own."

"Understood," McGee nodded.

By the time Gibbs made it back to the hospital, Dr. Tannenbomb was just coming into the waiting room. "We were able to remove the bullet, repair the damage to the skull as well as clean out the wound and get him stitched up. It took some time but the neurosurgeon that scrubbed in was able to repair the area of the brain that the skull pressed on due to the bullet. He should make a full recovery but he's going to need some rest to do that."

"He'll get it," Palmer smiled at the doctor and shook his hand. "Thank you for keeping your word."

"You're welcome," Dr. Tannenbomb smiled. "You may go in and see him two at a time for 5 minutes each. We have the bullet we removed in a sterile bag ready to go too."

"I will take that," Abby stepped up to take the evidence. "I'm going to take this back to my lab; see what I can figure out."

"I'll be in with Tony," Gibbs kissed her cheek. "I will call you when I step out."

Vance took a moment to go see his agent; he wanted to make sure the man was resting comfortably before the rest of the team filed in one at a time.

"You are something else," Vance smirked. "You're a damn fine agent; get better."

"Those words would mean a lot to him if he were awake," Palmer said softly.

"Be sure to tell him you heard them," Vance smiled at Palmer before heading to the door. "Dr. Mallard is going to require your assistance back at NCIS."

"I know," Palmer nodded. "I just needed to see Tony before I left."

"Very well," Vance sighed as he left.

"Hey," Palmer moved to sit at Tony's side. You get some rest; I am headed back to work. They got the person that did this to you; Gibbs is going to make sure he gets put away for a long time. When you get out of here, we're going to have one hell of a movie marathon. I don't want you alone while you recover; I know Breena will agree with me."

"Not going to crash your life," Tony whispered.

"Hey," Palmer stood up so Tony could see him. "You could never crash my life; we're friends."

"They shave my head?" Tony asked in a moment of vanity.

"Just a patch," Palmer laughed. "Only you would be worried about your hair."

"Water?" Tony's mouth was dry and his throat so sore.

"I've got ice chips," Gibbs voice filled the air. The smile that broke out on Tony's face was the best gift the younger man could have ever given him.

"Thanks, Boss." Tony whispered as he took a spoonful of ice chips.

"I've got your six," Gibbs reassured. "I'm sorry that I didn't take you seriously."

"Thought you didn't apologize," Tony smiled at Gibbs.

"I do when I'm wrong," Gibbs took Palmer's seat next to Tony.

"I'm going to go," Palmer said softly. "I'll be back as soon as we're done; I'll bring you a milk shake."

"Thanks Jimmy," Tony nodded and waved.

"McGee said to tell you he's sorry and he'll be by later," Gibbs was cautious with his word; the last thing he wanted was Tony to get upset.

"Probie is a follower," Tony sighed.

"He is," Gibbs nodded in agreement. "Doesn't excuse what he did; what any of us did."

"Or didn't do," Tony whispered before he drifted off to sleep.

Hours passed slowly; Gibbs had checked in a couple times to find that the team had really pulled it together for Tony's sake. With all the loose ends tied up, Gibbs dismissed them to go home and get some rest.

"Gibbs," Ziva's voice carried from the doorway. "May I come in?"

Nodding, Gibbs got up and moved to a far corner to allow Ziva a moment with Tony.

"Tony?" Ziva called softly.

"Hey Zee," Tony's voice was just above a whisper.

"I'm very sorry for my part in this," Ziva's eyes filled with tears. "You could have died because of my teasing; because of all our teasing."

"I could have," Tony agreed. "But I didn't; this time. Learn from this."

"I have," Ziva took his hand in her own. "I really have."

"So have I," Tim interjected as he walked into the room. "What we did was wrong; all of us were wrong. You don't complain about things like that; it should have been a red flag. When the going gets rough; you have always been there for all of us to count on, Tony. Thank you."

"It's about time we do the same for you," Ziva smiled. "Get some rest my little hairy butt; we are going to go to Gibbs' house and get things set up for your convalescence."

Gibbs started to stop them; he was not sure that Tony would want to recover there. Before he could even form a complete thought, it was his Senior Field Agent's voice that brought him the reassurances that things would be okay.

"Be sure to grab my Magnum PI box set and all my Bond films," Tony started a list. "Oh my bathrobe too, the boss' house is chilly in the mornings."

Gibbs would forever be grateful for second chances especially when it came to Tony. The second B may stand for Bastard but from now on, Gibbs vowed that it wouldn't with Tony; never with Tony.


End file.
